The Hotchner Trap
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Separated from each other for eleven years Kelsi Hotchner, and Courtney Prentiss accidentally meet at the same summer camp. Finding the truth about each other the girls hatch a plan to get their parents back together.
1. Prologue

**The Hotchner Trap**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summery: Separated from each other for eleven years Kelsi Hotchner, and Courtney Prentiss accidentally meet at the same summer camp. Finding the truth about each other the girls hatch a plan to get their parents back together.

XXX

**Ok. This is my first Criminal Minds fic. Please be nice and review.**

XXX

Prologue

XXX

Girls. All sorts of girls. Some with pillows, others with stuffed animals, all wearing backpacks. And the Teenage Counselors try to control the pandemonium without much luck. The only men in sight, are the Bus Drivers, who are tossing duffel bags out of the buses and into large piles.

Eleven-year-old Kelsi Hochner, pops her head up from one of the mountains of duffel bags. "Found my bag!" She cheered before reaching for her big yellow duffel.

Only for more bags to be tossed onto the pile forcing Kelsi to let go.

"Sorry kid." One of the bus drivers said before turning and walking back to his bus.

Kelsi growled at him.

"Kelsi!"

Kelsi turned around to find Ashley Morgan jogging up to her.

"Ash!" Kelsi smiled. "Wow. I didn't know you were here!" The two girls hugged.

"Yep. My Daddy thought it was a good idea." Ashley smiled.

"Well, you can help me get my duffel bag out." Kelsi sighed turning to the growing mountain of bags.

Ashley shook her head. "You should of grabbed it before that mountain was just two or three bags."

The girls bent to reach for Kelsi's bag that was now berried deep inside the mountain of bags.

XXX

On the other side of the camp, Courtney Prentiss walked along a path, she was already in her camp uniform which contained shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Courtney." Megan Reid smiled as she jogged up to her friend. "I'm glad we got the same bunk."

Courtney smiled with a nod. "Yeah. Hey lets go for that jog down the path." Her smile faded as she padded herself. "I need to run back to are bunk. We're going to need bug spray." She ran off.

Megan sighed as she walked over to a fallen stump and sat down. She beamed when she saw Courtney. "Courtney! Our bunk is in the other direction!" She called frowning, she saw her friend wasn't in her uniform and back in regular cloths. "Courtney!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Courtney said as she walked up to Megan with a frown and holding a can of bug spray.

Megan did a double take. "But. But, you." She pointed in the direction that she thought she saw Courtney was at. "Were over there and out of uniform." She blinked. "And how did you change back into your uniform so fast?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Miss. Genius." She grabbed Megan's wrist. "Quit playing games." She guided her friend down a path.

"I'm sure I wasn't seeing things." Megan protested as she looked over her shoulder. "I know I wasn't seeing things."

"Maybe you should've stayed home for the summer instead of coming with me to camp." Courtney replied as she sprayed herself down with the bug spray before spraying down her friend.

Megan looked back at the camp, was it possible that was had been seeing things? If she was she's defiantly going to get her glasses rechecked once she's home. Shaking her head she followed Courtney down the path that they wanted to take.

XXX

**I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Meeting At Camp

Meeting At Camp

XXX

The fallowing day all the girls were in the mess hall for breakfast. Kelsi, and Ashley stood in line holding their trays. "If I was at home, Daddy would be making pancakes." Ashley smiled as she fallowed her friend down the line.

"Ash. You know I hate it when you brag about your Dad." Kelsi reminded her.

Ashley winced. "Your right. I'm sorry Kel."

Kelsi smiled as she turned to look at her friend. "Its ok. Today's Saturday. Your Dad does it every Saturday." She turned back. "Instead your brothers are going to get all the pancakes."

"And stuffing their faces until they can't move." Ashley huffed.

Kelsi moved to the milk cartons and reached for one.

On the other side, Courtney reached for a carton.

The girls took a glance at each other before doing a double take, gasped and just stood there.

"Well come on Kelsi." Ashley gently moved her friend with her tray. "Your holding up the line. I'm starving."

Kelsi took a last look at her look alike before moving to a table with Ashley fallowing her.

Courtney snatched her milk carton and walked back to her table.

"Who was that?" Megan asked as Courtney sat back down.

Courtney shook her head. "I don't know. Never seen her before."

XXX

A few tables away Kelsi, and Ashley sat down. "Who was that?" Ashley asked. "Do you know her?"

Courtney shook her head. "No. Never seen or met her before."

Throughout the lunch both Kelsi, and Courtney would look at each other from across the lunchroom.

XXX

Later Kelsi, and another girl are in a fencing match. Kelsi is kicking the other one's butt. She knocks the girl's sword out of her hand and pins her against the wall. The other campers applaud and cheer.

"Touche! Excellent girls." The Camp Consular, Marva Jr. smiles just as Courtney, and Megan arrive. "The winner and undefeated champ. Kelsi Hotchner."

The campers applaud some more.

"Do we have any challengers?" Marva asks.

Courtney walks up. "I'll take a whack at it."

Megan helps Courtney with the vest, then hands the mask, which Courtney puts on before being handed the sword.

Both look girls turn to face each other.

"En garde!" Marva calls.

Kelsi lunges, Courtney parries, then attacks. Kelsi tries to knock the sword out of Courtney's hand but Courtney deflects the blade, whirls around and lunges. Point for Courtney.

Kelsi gets the jump on Courtney and comes in low. Point. Kelsi lunges again but Courtney catches her sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask. They break.

Kelsi charges but Courtney side-steps causing Kelsi to run past her. Kelsi stops and whips around to find Courtney lunging toward her. Kelsi steps back, loses her balance and falls butt first into a water trough with a huge splash. The Campers burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Courtney reaches out to help Kelsi, but Kelsi grabs Courtney's hand and yanks her into the trough. The Campers crack up harder as the two look alike girls sit soaking side-by-side. They climb out together and angrily pull off their masks. The girls shake their shoulder length dark hair dry.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ. Miss Courtney Prentiss from Manhattan New York! Shake hands girls." Marva said.

Neither girl turned around.

"Come on girls." Marva urged.

Rolling their eyes, both girls turned around to face each other and gasped. They slowly extended a hand to each other. When their hands touch they feel something inside them turning, like the girls are suppose to know each other, and they don't know why.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Ashley said as she came up to Kelsi's side.

"Like the 'Fun House Of Mirrors.'" Megan said with a shiver. "Still have nightmares."

Both look alike girls turned to the brunette. That's when Kelsi noticed everyone staring. "Why is everyone staring?"

"Don't you notice the resemblance between us?" Courtney asked, still staring at Kelsi.

"Resemblance?" Kelsi asked looking back at her look alike. "Between _us_?"

"It _is_ like looking at a mirror." Courtney replied.

Kelsi snorted. "You want to know the _real_ reason that's between us?"

"I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't? Take your pick." Courtney replied.

Kelsi stepped forward, as did Courtney.

Marva stepped between the two. "Ok. Ladies time to break up this little love fest. Courtney … Kelsi."- She trailed off noticing the girls looked exactly alike. "I mean Kelsi … Courtney."

The lunch bell rang. Megan pulled Courtney in one direction as Ashley pulled Kelsi in a different direction.


	3. Let The Isolation Begin

**Thank you to the reviewer that told me I had a double chapter. I honestly did not know that.**

**I am sorry I did that. And now on to Chapter 3.**

XXX

Let The Isolation Begin

XXX

The camp is quiet and peaceful. The only lights on are the yard lights. Suddenly two shadows dressed in black hoodies are running to Courtney's bunk.

Kelsi creped up to the door and started to pick the lock with a bobby pin. The lock clicked and the door opened, the two of them freezing momentarily when the door creaked. Nobody seemed to stir and Kelsi walked tiptoed inside the cabin.

"I don't think we should be doing this Kelsi." Ashley whispered. "We're going to get caught. I just know it."

"Shut up Morgan." Kelsi whispered back as she looked at her friend. "This mirror girl is going to pay. Now help me!"

Kelsi, and Ashley quickly get to work on their prank. A jar of honey is opened and poured into a pair of Addidas. A can of shaving cream is squirted onto a pillowcase. A ball of twine is wounded around a bedpost, then zigzagged across the room. An industrial size can of chocolate is emptied into a bucket. And lastly Wesson oil is poured all over the floor.

XXX

The next morning the cabin looks like a giant spider-web. All the girls end up captured in the giant mess. And Courtney stands dripping wet after a giant water balloon slams on her head.

"That girl is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" Megan exclaimed as she tried to move from her cot.

XXX

Kelsi is standing outside of the cabin as she watches her prank unfold. Ashley is seating next to her, she's chewing on her lower lip looking worried.

"The best prank I've ever done." Kelsi smiled as she continues to watch just as Marva walks past with a megaphone in one hand and in the other is a clipboard.

"Morning girls."

The two girls look at her. "Morning Marva." They said in union as the adult walks past and into the center of the camp. The girls quickly realize the prank is going to backfire. "Marva!"

"Surprise inspection!" Marva calls into the megaphone, then turns to Courtney's bunk. "Number 4!"

Kelsi quickly rushes up to the cabin as Ashley makes a break for her own cabin.

"No, no! Marva, do not go in there!" Kelsi exclaims as she slams her back on the screen door.

Inside the cabin, a still soaked Courtney walks up to the screen door wondering what Kelsi's up to this time.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting." Kelsi continued not knowing her look alike was behind her.

"Actually, we're all fine in here. Unless Kelsi Hotchner knows something we don't know." Courtney watches as Kelsi's eyes go up to the bucket that looks ready to be tipped. "Honest. Open the door and come on in ma'am."

With that Marva grabs the screen door and swings it open, tipping the bucket which is filled with Hershey's syrup. Marva is instantly covered head-to-toe in chocolate. The camp counsler screams slipping in the syrup and slides into the spider-web cabin and slamming into the wall.

Kelsi quickly runs in just as Marva reaches for something to grab and she ends up grabbing the string form the ceiling fan.

The whole cabin gets floured, Along with everyone else who was in the cabin.

"I told you it's a mess in here." Kelsi said weakly.

"She should know!" Courtney roared. "She's the one who did all this!"

XXX

Moments later Courtney, and Kelsi are standing side-by-side as Marva paces in front of them, holding a towel, still wiping off chocolate.

"That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place on these hollowed grounds." Marva looks at the girls. "And worst of all, coming from two sisters who should be setting an example for the entire.-

"We're not sisters ma'am." Courtney interrupted.

"I've never seen her before." Kelsi added.

"Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immediate dismissal." Marva said.

"Your sending us home?" Kelsi asked.

"I can't go home." Courtney said. "It's just me, and my Mom. And my Mom isn't home, she's been out of state. She gave me an emergency number to call … but I left it on the fridge at home." She shrank back in her chair.

Marva looked at Kelsi. "Miss. Hotchner. What about you?"

"It's only me, and my Dad." Kelsi answered. "My Dad is a FBI agent. He travels with a team to help other law enforcement when it comes down to it." She shrank back in her own chair. "And I also left my emergency number at home."

Marva folds her arms. "Well girls, there's only one option left."

Both Kelsi, and Courtney are now chewing on a gold locket that's around their necks. Both could sense the deep trouble that they're in.

XXX

Marva leads Courtney, and Kelsi away from their bunks and up a long winding hill. Kelsi is balancing her duffel bag on her shoulder, as Courtney struggles with her luggage. The rest of the girls. The entire camp, marches in a line behind them.

Marva catches her breath as she leads Kelsi, and Courtney into a bunk with just two cots and two trunks.

"We've got six weeks left at camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them together. You'll eat together, bunk together and do all your activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves better than I ever could." Marva turns to leave. "Good luck girls." She closes the door behind her leaving Courtney, and Kelsi alone.


	4. My Mom My Dad My Sister

My Mom. My Dad. My Sister

XXX

A week of not speaking to each other had flown by fast. That Monday Kelsi, and Courtney were stuck inside their isolation cabin cause of the huge thunderstorm outside. Both girls were seating on their bunks seating Indian style.

Kelsi had a deck of cards out in front of her as she played a game of Solitaire by herself and Courtney was reading a book.

The lights flickered before going out. "Great." Courtney huffed. "I just have a paragraph left then I'm done with my book."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "How do you think I feel?" She moved to her truck. "I was on my second game of Solitaire."

Courtney closed her book and laid it down in her lap. "Look. It's obvious you, and I are just punishing ourselves more. Can't we try to get along?"

Kelsi sighed. "Might as well." She folded her arms. "It won't hurt, right?"

Courtney nodded. "Right."

The lights flickered back on. "Finally." Kelsi sighed in relief and she moved over to Courtney's side of the bunk, she looked at Courtney's fingernails. "Is that 'Rose Red'?"

Courtney looked at her, then looked at Kelsi. "Yeah. My favorite color."

Kelsi nodded. "Cool. Mine too."

Suddenly a huge clap of thunder shook the cabin, startling both of them. They screamed and without realizing it, clung to each other in fright. They quickly broke apart, laughing nervously, neither willing to admit that for the first time, they were grateful for each other's company.

"So." Kelsi said nervously as she moved back to her bunk and started picking up her cards. "Your rich?"

Courtney nodded. "Its not all bad." She sighed. "I do get lonely at times."

"Where are you from?" Kelsi asked.

"Quantico Virginia." Courtney answered. "How about you? How far away is your home?"

"I also live in Quantico." Kelsi smiled.

Courtney stared. "Really?"

"I'll show you a picture of my house." Kelsi moved to her trunk and rummaged through it and pulled out a binder, she flipped it open and pulled out a picture. "Here." She walked over to Courtney and showed her the picture.

The picture showed a beautiful two-story light blue home, with a driveway on the side of the house, it also has a big yard.

"Wow." Courtney smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. I love the house. When I'm older I want my Dad to leave me the house." Kelsi smiled.

"You said your Dad's FBI?" Courtney asked as she looked back at Kelsi.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah. He's always so busy. I see more of my half brother." She pointed at a teen who was smiling as he held a leash tat was attached to a Golden Retriever. "That's Jack. And my dog, Sammy."

Courtney pointed at a man who was standing sideways. "Who's that?"

"My Dad. I was taking the picture when his cell phone rang from the porch and he turned just as I snapped the picture. He may look intimidating but he's real nice, he'll do anything for me, and Jack."

"Does Jack live with you guys?" Courtney asked and Kelsi nodded.

"Yeah. He's Mom was killed while our Dad was working on a case."

A weird feeling passed through Courtney as she looked at the man in the picture. She shivered.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"Just cold." Courtney replied.

Kelsi looked out the windows of the cabin and saw it had stopped raining. "Hey it stopped raining." She stood up. "Wanna go to the mess hall for a limeade or soda?"

Courtney shook her head. "No." She paused. "Kelsi how old are you?"

"I'll be 12 on Valentine's Day."

Courtney's eyes widen. "So is mine."

"Really? Weird," Said Kelsi as she sat back down next to Courtney, swinging her legs. "So, what's your Dad like?"

"I've never met my Dad." Courtney handed the picture back. "He, and my Mom split up when I was a baby. My Mom never talks about him. I don't even know his name. It's like he never existed or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Kelsi. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't know my Mom. My parents got divorced when I was a baby too. My Dad just gets this really sad look in his eyes whenever I ask about my Mom, so I just avoid mentioning her. I do know she was really pretty, though. My Dad once caught me looking at a picture of my Mom in his dresser drawer, so he decided to give it to me."

"I don't know anything about my Dad." Courtney said. "I've even gone as far as asking my Grandmother about my Dad. But that doesn't work ether. But she did give me a picture of him. It's the only one I have of my Dad. He's one of those tall, dark and handsome guys. It's the picture of their wedding." She paused. "I've always wondered what happened to the other half is."

"Other half?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, for some reason it's not a complete picture." Courtney moved to the end table and pulled open the drawer. "It's ripped. Right down the middle and."-

Kelsi's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "Wait! Did you say _right down the middle_?"

Courtney looked at her look alike as she held the picture close to her chest. "Yeah. So?"

Kelsi quickly put her picture back and flipped through her binder until she came to a certain picture. She carefully took it out and clung it to her chest. "Because mine's torn right down the middle too."

Courtney looked at her picture before looking back at Kelsi. "Ok. This is beyond weird. We both look alike, we both have the same birthday and we both live in Quantico. But we go to different schools. I only have a Mom, you only have a Dad. I've never met my Dad, you've never met your Mom. You have only a picture of your Mom, I have only have a picture of my Dad. And both our pictures are torn right down the middle." She walked to the middle of the room and took a deep breath. "On the count of three, we'll show them to each other. Ok?"

Kelsi nodded nervously. "Ok."

Courtney took another deep breath. "One."

"Two." Kelsi said in a deep breath.

"Three!" The two exclaim in union.

At the same time, Kelsi, and Courtney held their pictures out to each other and gasped. The torn edges of their photos fit together perfectly, forming a complete picture. A grinning Aaron Hotchner, and a grinning Emily Prentiss smiled at the camera.

"That's _my_ Mom." Courtney said as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's _my_ Dad." Kelsi said, her own eyes filling with tears.

The two girls looked up from the photo and stared at each other in shock.

Kelsi spoke first. "If, if my Dad is your Dad, and your Mom is my Mom, and we both have the same birthday, then that makes us … sisters."

"Sisters?" Courtney cried as a few tears roll down her cheek. "Kel. We're not just sisters. We're _twins_!"

The two newly found sisters suddenly started to cry and hug each other, clinging to each other tightly. After a long time to the two pulled back to look at each other again. Courtney giggled, then Kelsi giggled. They both laughed and hugged again.

"I can't believe it. I have a sister." Kelsi smiled. "And not just a sister. A twin. An identical twin sister."

"I know. I've always had this feeling like there was something my Mom … our Mom was hiding." Courtney smiled.

Kelsi took Courtney's hands with a smile. "My sister."

Courtney smiled as she squeezed her hands. "My sister."

The two sisters pulled each other into another big and tight hug.


	5. Making The Switch

Making The Switch

XXX

That night, the sisters were lying on their bunks that were pushed together. "What's Mom like?" Kelsi asked.

"She's more pretty in person." Courtney smiled. "Her name's Emily Prentiss. She looks the same as she does in the picture. Grandma is an Ambassador. And Mom designs wedding gowns in her spar time."

"Wow." Kelsi smiled. "They must be really busy."

Courtney nods. "Yeah."

They lapsed into silence as the girls rolled to their backs and stared up at the dark ceiling. Kelsi sighed as she started to play with her locket. Courtney turned to her.

"What's that?"

"It's my locket." Kelsi smiled as she looked down at the jewelry that was around her neck. "I've had it since I was born. It has 'Kelsi' engraved on it."

Courtney rolled to her side and looked at her sister. "I have one too. Only it has 'Courtney' engraved on it."

"It must be how they could tell us apart." Kelsi noted with a half smile. "I mean we're identical."

Courtney chewed on her lower lip. "Kel? … Has Dad ever gotten remarried?"

"Never." Kelsi shook her head. "Never comes close. His job demands to stay away from family life."

"Mom's never come close either." Courtney said as she rolled to her back again.

XXX

The following day, the twins spent that whole day getting to know each other, much to everyone's surprise and shock.

XXX

It was now late when the twins went to their cabin that night, they were tired but perfectly happy to finally have found each other. The torn photo of their parents hung on the wall between their bunks, the two halves taped back together.

Kelsi suddenly bolted up in bed, wide-awake. "Genius! I am a _genus_!" She shrieked.

Startled, a now awake Courtney rolled to her left and almost fell out of her bunk. "Kelsi!" She sat up and turned on the light. "It's two AM."

"I've just came up with a brilliant idea! It just might work, its genius. It's scary!"

Courtney didn't look convinced. "Wait until it's a more suitable hour." She said as she switched off the light and laid back down. She groaned when the light came back on.

"Court!" Kelsi complained. "Seriously!" She watched as her sister sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Lets have it."

"I've been thinking. You really want to meet Dad, right?" Kelsi asked.

"I've been wanting to meet him my whole life." Courtney replied after yawning.

"And I feel the same about Mom." Kelsi continued. "Ever since we found the truth about each other I've been thinking. Since you, and I are identical."- She trailed off.

"Sure." Courtney nodded as she reached for the light switch again. "Keep dreaming." She turned off the light and laid back down. A minute later she bolted up in bed and turned on the light again to find her sister still seating up in bunk and a smile on her face. "Seriously? Do you really think we could."- She trailed off.

"Switch places?" Kelsi smiled with a nod. "Better believe it."

"Un huh!" Courtney shook her head. "No way!"

"Why not?" Kelsi asked. "Its perfect! It'll work!"

"Kelsi!" Courtney got up to sit on her knees. "We maybe identical twins. But we're completely different!"

"What's the problem?" Kelsi asked.

"I think you've bumped your head yesterday." Courtney replied. "We could get into serious trouble if we get caught!"

"That's the best part!" Kelsi exclaimed excitedly. "Sooner or later they're going to figure out that they have the wrong twin."

Courtney began to catch the idea. "And once they realize they have the wrong twin, they're going to have to switch us back."

"And they'll have to meet again. Face-to-face!" Kelsi's smile was big.

"After eleven years apart." Courtney's smile was bright.

"It's insane. It's crazy. It's practically impossible." Kelsi said.

"Lets do it!" The twins exclaim together.

XXX

The following day the twins were seating on the steps of their cabin, both had binders in their laps.

"This." Courtney showed Kelsi a picture of her home. "This is my home."

"Wow." Kelsi smiled as she looked at the picture. "It's big."

Throughout the day the girls went through their pictures as they teach one twin, to be the other twin.

XXX

It was now the end of camp and everyone was walking around trying to get their belongings so they wont forget anything and saying goodbye to each other.

Kelsi, and Courtney were standing in front of each other. "This is it." Courtney said and Kelsi nodded.

"Just breath." She took her sister's hands. "We can do this."

"Courtney Prentiss!" Marva called into her microphone. "Your car is here!"

Automatically Courtney turned to the limo before looking back at her sister. "I don't think I can do this." She started to panic. "I can't remember anything that you've told me!"

Kelsi quickly grabbed Courtney's arms. "Court! Don't have a panic attack on me now. You _can_ do this."

"Courtney Prentiss!" Marva called again.

Courtney took a deep breath. "I'm ok. I'm fine."

Kelsi smiled. "If you get in a situation and you don't remember what to do. Just wing it."

"Last call for you Courtney Prentiss!"

Kelsi took a step back. "Good luck."

Courtney nodded with a nervous smile. "Yeah. You too."

XXX

Kelsi ran toward the black limo. "I'm here!"

Marva looked at her. "I know it was hard for you two girls the past few weeks. But you made it through and I hope you learned your lesson."

Kelsi nodded. "I did. And I'm sorry for my prank."

"Just don't let it happen again." Marva said.

"I wont." Kelsi smiled. "Don't worry."

The driver of the limo walked up to them. "Miss Courtney." He opened the back of the limo. "It's time to leave."

Kelsi looked at him. "Leave?"

The driver gave her a confused look. "To go home Miss."

Kelsi quickly nodded. "Yeah … of course." She climbed into the limo.


	6. Homecoming Part 1

Homecoming Part 1

XXX

Kelsi fidgeted nervously in her seat as the limo she was taking her through the streets of Quantico. In her hands were pieces of paper as she tried to study the names. She was to wrapped up in her studies to notice the limo was pulling into a driveway.

"Miss." The driver said as he looked in his rearview mirror. "We're home."

Kelsi looked up. "Already?" She looked out the window and saw the mansion. "Wow."

The limo parked in the middle of the half circle of the driveway, the driver climbed out and walked over to the back and opened the door for Kelsi. "Home again." He smiled as she climbed out of the limo.

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled at him. She looked up at the mansion. "Let the test begin." She moved to the front door leaving the confused limo driver.

"What?" He shook his head before closing the door and moving to the trunk to get Kelsi's bags.

XXX

Kelsi fumbled for Courtney's keys and pulled them out, but before she could use them the door opened.

"Miss Courtney." The maid smiled. "Welcome home." She held the door for the eleven-year-old. "How was camp?"

Kelsi smiled. "It was nice." She looked around the big room. "Where's my Grandmother, and Mom?"

"She's in the ballroom." The maid answered.

Kelsi smiled. "Thanks." She moved to the left.

"Miss Courtney." The maid said confused. "The ballroom is that way." She points in the opposite direction.

Kelsi quickly nodded. "Oh, right." She walked in that direction.

XXX

Emily Prentiss, and her mother Elizabeth Prentiss were in the ballroom, designing a gown.

"Mom? Grams?"

Both Emily, and Elizabeth stopped their work and turned around to the voice to see Kelsi.

"Courtney!" Emily smiled as she opened her arms. "Welcome back home honey."

Kelsi flew to her mother fell into her open arms. Nothing Kelsi could have said could describe what it felt like to finally be held in her mother's embrace. Tears came to Kelsi's eyes. "I can't believe it's you."

"It's so good to finally have you back home." Emily smiled running her fingers through her daughter's hair. She looked into Kelsi's eyes. "Are those tears?"

"Darling." Elizabeth kneeled down next to her daughter and looked at her granddaughter. "What's the matter?"

"If only you guys knew." Kelsi cried as she clung to her mother.


	7. Homecoming Part 2

**Thank you to the reviewer who let me know I left out a letter in this fic's title.**

XXX

Homecoming Part 2

XXX

Courtney walked through the ramp with her duffel bag on her shoulder. She, and the rest of the passengers from the plane walked into the airport.

Walking over to a row of chairs, Courtney climbed onto a chair and looked around herself.

"Kelsi, what are you doing?" Ashley asked as she gave her a confused look.

Courtney looked at her. "I was looking for my Dad."

"Well get down." Ashley told her. "We have to get our bags."

"Bags." Courtney got down from the chair. "Right. Lets go."

Ashley looked at her. "Are you ok Kelsi? Something seems a little off about you."

Courtney gave her a look. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ashley nodded. "Right." She grabbed Courtney's hand. "Come on, your Dad, and Jack are waiting for us with our bags." They started walking through the big crowd.

Courtney had a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait."

XXX

Ashley, and Courtney walked into the bag area. Courtney looked around.

"Where is he?" She asked. "Where's my Dad, Ash?"

Ashley gave her a funny look. "He's over there." She pointed at the tall man who was walking over to them. Ashley smiled. "Hi Hotch."

"Hey kiddo." Aaron Hotchner smiled at her. "Have fun?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

Courtney felt herself frozen, he was more handsome in person.

"Hey girls." Fourteen-year-old Jack Hotchner greeted as he walked over to them, in his arms were Ashley, and Courtney's bags.

"Hey mussel man." Ashley teased with a smile as Jack struggled with the bags.

"Doesn't your old man get a hug?" Hotch smiled at Courtney.

That's when Courtney snapped out of her daze. "Dad!" She flew towards her father, tackling him in a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"It was just for the summer." Hotch chuckled as he pulled away from her. "Come on guys lets get home."

"Home. I like the sound of that." Courtney smiled as she quickly grabbed Hotch's arm as they walked towards the exit.

XXX

Hotch, Courtney, Ashley, and Jack walked out to the parking lot and headed for Hotch's blue Dodge Durango.

As Hotch, and Jack took care of the bags Ashley, and Courtney climbed into the backseat.

"Hey Dad, could I drive?" Jack asked as he closed the trunk door.

"You have your permit with you?" Hotch asked as he looked at his son.

Jack slowly shook his head. "No … I, I can't find it."

"You know the answer." Hotch said as he walked over the driver door.

From the backseat Courtney was watching the exchange with hawk eyes and Ashley was watching Courtney with a thoughtful look.

"Aw man!" Jack pouted as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Durango.

"Well maybe you would find it if you would clean your room I told you to do five weeks ago." Hotch said as he started the Durango and pulled out of the spot they were parked in.

As Jack pouted, Hotch looked in his rearview mirror. "So girls, how was camp?"

"It was great." Ashley smiled as she.

Courtney was nodding. "Yeah ... there was this girl at camp who had _never_ met her dad her whole life. Not _once_." She said meaningfully. "I mean, wouldn't it be depressing, not being able to say, 'I love you, Dad,' or having your Dad teach you to play sports, or go to Daddy-Daughter dances with, or to make a card for him on Father's Day, and."- She trailed off when both Ashley, and Jack turned as one to look at her with funny looks and Courtney shrank back into her seat wishing she could take back what she said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Ashley had a headset on and had fallen asleep, while Jack, and Hotch talked about the 'importance of a clean room.' And while she was listening Courtney was looking out her window at the scenery.

XXX

Hotch slowed and pulled into a driveway in front of a beautiful house. Courtney watched as Ashley, and Hotch got out and got her bags from the trunk.

The front door of Ashley's home opened and Penelope Garcia-Morgan came running out and down the sidewalk before grabbing Ashley in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you for picking her up Hotch."

Courtney heard Penelope through the open driver window.

"It was no trouble at all." Hotch smiled.

"Why don't you, and the kids come in for a little bit?" Penelope suggested.

"Maybe another time." Hotch declined. "I'm sure Kelsi can't wait to go home."

Penelope still smiled. "Ok. Well thanks for bringing her home."

Ashley also smiled. "Yeah. Thank you Hotch."

Hotch smiled with a nod. "Anytime." He turned and walked back to his car.

"Bye Kelsi! Bye Jack!" Ashley called as she, and her mother waved goodbye.

Courtney rolled down her window and waved back. "Bye Ashley!"

XXX

As Hotch pulled his car into the driveway of their home, Courtney smiled. "Wow. Oh Daddy its beautiful!"

"Of course it is." Hotch smiled as he turned off the Durango and got out.

"You didn't think it'd change do you?" Jack asked as he opened the trunk of the car.

Courtney gave him an innocent smile. "First day back from camp. I also have to be jet legged."

Hotch walked up to them. "Well the pool is nice and cool." He took some of Courtney's bags. "I'll meet you guys in back." With that he walked toward the front porch to unlock the door, once he disappeared in the house, Sammy came running out and up to Courtney.

"Hi Sammy!" Courtney smiled down at the dog who started barking at her.

"Sammy!" Jack scolded, then ordered. "Go back inside!" The dog obeyed and Jack turned back to look at his half sister. "It's like your own dog didn't recognized you."

Courtney laughed nervously. "I just probably smell like camp." She took her duffel bag and made a beeline for the house.

XXX

Once inside Courtney found herself in the living room. "Wow." She breathed as she started to roam the downstairs. She walked to the master bedroom, master bath, dinning room/ kitchen, small hall and into the laundry room and small bath. "It's more beautiful then the pictures." She said to herself as she walked back to the living room and over to the couch that was facing the big screen TV that was in front of the big window. Seating down with her left leg under her she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Closing her eyes she leaned back to take everything in. "No going back."


	8. Bump In The Plan!

Bump In The Plan!

XXX

After getting into her swimsuit Courtney walked out of the house from the back sliding door, that's when she saw a silver Mercedes seating under the shade of a big tree that was next to a fire-pit and her father was seating next to a pretty blonde. To close for comfort, Courtney noted.

Curious to know who that woman was, Courtney walked over tossing her towel over her shoulder.

Hotch saw Courtney walk over and he stood up. "Kelsi." He smiled as she reached him. "Honey I want you meet a friend of mine." He said as he gently placed his hands on Courtney's shoulders. "Kel, this is Gwen Kingsley. Gwen, this is my daughter Kelsi."

Courtney studied Gwen carefully. She was a picture perfect femme fatale, tall and slim, with perfectly styled shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She looked like she just walked right out of a 'Playboy' magazine. And she has curves that showed off her long, slender legs.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Said Gwen shaking Courtney's hand. "Aaron's just told me so much about you. It's always been 'Kelsi this, Kelsi that.' I can't wait to get to know you better."

'What's that suppose to mean?' Thought Courtney. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kingsley." She said with a little unease.

"Oh please, call me Gwen." Gwen said. "You have such a lovely daughter, Aaron-dear. From the way you've talked about her I expected to meet a little girl, but Kelsi's so grown-up."

"I'll be twelve soon."

"Your father tells me you've been away at camp all summer. How was it?"

Courtney felt sick. "It was good. Thanks."

Just then Jack approached from the house. "Hey Dad. Derek's on the phone for you. Says it important."

Hotch nodded. "Ok."

"Actually, I've got to be going too." Said Gwen standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok hon?" She asked as she gave Hotch a quick kissed on his lips.

Courtney spun around. "Come on Jack. I wanna get in the pool." Before he could say anything she snatch his arm and all but dragged him to the pool.

XXX

The two half siblings were now in the big pool. "Jack." Courtney said as she laid on a floaty. "What does that woman want with Dad?"

"It's none of our business if our Dad wants to make a fool out of himself." Jack said as he too laid on a floaty. "He's a grown man. He can do what he wants."

"But that doesn't answer things Jack. What is Gwen after and why is she flirting with him?"

Jack sighed. "She's from a powerful CEO company. Gwen is the daughter of Amanda Kingsley. Dad was once on an assignment and he rescued her from this crazy man. But soon Gwen started coming around more and more. They do everything together, they go to dinner to those nice restaurants, horseback riding, dancing … you name it they probably do it. That woman has our Dad wrapped around her manicured finger and Dad doesn't even know it."

Courtney was so shocked she fell off her floaty and went into the water. She quickly resurfaced. "Why would she want to do that?"

"Dad's FBI that's why." Jack answered. "In Gwen's option, Dad is her knight in shining armor." He dived into the water and a minute later reappeared. "This woman is different from other women that Dad works with or saves. Gwen knows _exactly_ what she's doing and how she's doing it. She's got millions of reasons to marry Aaron Hotchner, they're all sitting in the Washington Bank."

Courtney's eyes widen. "That's horrible! She, she's taking advantage of him! She, she's a gold-digger!"

"Exactly. I'm just hoping Dad comes to his senses before he decides to tie the knot." Jack eyed Courtney. "It's not our place to get involved."

"But she's going to ruin Dad!" Courtney cried. "We have to do something!"

"It's not our place." Jack told her. "Dad will kill us."

Courtney smacked the water with a huff.

XXX

The next morning Kelsi was sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing forkfuls of blueberry pancakes into her mouth while Emily was upstairs getting ready for work, and Elizabeth seating across from Kelsi.

Courtney's cell phone rang as it sat next to her plate.

Elizabeth looked up from her newspaper. "Aren't you going to answer that dear?"

Kelsi jumped and she quickly snatched it up. "Right. Sorry Grams." She checked the collar ID and recognized her own cell number. She looked up at her grandmother. "I, I'm going to check this in the other room." She quickly slid out of her chair and quickly walked out of the dinning room, she ran into the hall where she grabbed the closet door and hurried inside as she flipped open the cell. "That was a close one. Grams was right there next to me."

"_Kelsi! We have a serious problem over here_." Courtney exclaimed. "_Dad's in love with someone_!"

"Get out of here." Kelsi laughed. "The FBI doesn't allow their people to have a life out of the building."

"_But it's serious! They're always laughing and kissing and doing stuff together. And what makes it worse is that Gwen. That's her name. Is using him! And he has no clue because she knows exactly what she wants! You have to bring Mom out here now_!"

"No way!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I've only had a short time with Mom!"

"_But Kel_!"-

"No!" Kelsi exclaimed interrupting her sister. "Sabotage her! Have Jack run the Durango into her car or something. Ask Jack to help you because I want more time with Mom!" She pressed 'End' on the cell.

XXX

Courtney sat on Kelsi's bed, Indian style as she stared at the blank cell phone. "Thanks a lot _sister dear_." She closed the cell phone and let out a shaky breath of air.


	9. Into The Lion's Mouth Part 1

Into The Lion's Mouth Part 1

XXX

Courtney opened Kelsi's closet and looked through it, she found a pair of overall light blue jean shorts, then a pink t-shirt. She got dressed and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"This isn't fair Dad!" Jack's voice came from the kitchen. "Since when does that woman want to get to know us?"

"You know the reason why Jack." Came Hotch's voice as Courtney slowly crept through the living room, trying to not make a sound. She wanted to know more of what they were saying, it was clear that they were talking about something important, and it was clear that they were talking about Gwen. From the couch Sammy was watching her.

"That woman is _not_ going to earn my respect and defiantly _not_ my trust." Jack huffed.

"Damnit Jack!" Hotch yelled. "Why do you have to make things difficult for her? Don't you know how much she likes kids?"

From the living room Courtney made a discussed face. 'Faking it!" She thought and decided to make herself known.

"Do _you_ know how much she likes kids?" Jack rounded as Courtney came to his side at the kitchen's bar.

Hotch leaned against the counter in thought. "Come to think of it. You, and your sister _are _the only kids I've seen her around."

"I rest my case." Jack retorted.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked, looking at Jack then to Hotch.

Jack said nothing as he put another spoonful of his cereal into his mouth and Hotch folded his arms.

"Gwen would like to spend the day with you, your brother, and Ashley." Hotch answered.

A shocked Courtney blinked. "I thought the three of us was going to spend the day together. Why the change?"

"I have to go in today." Hotch again answered. "So Gwen suggested she'd spend the day with you kids."

"Dad. I _just_ met her yesterday. I barley know her." Courtney protested. "Why do w."- She was cut off when the doorbell rang and Sammy's barking.

"I'm sorry guys." Hotch said as he moved out of the kitchen/Dinning room to answer the door.

Courtney moved to the dinning room chair that was behind her and she plopped down. "This is going to be a _very_ long day." She whined.

Ashley came into the doorway from the living room. "Hey guys." She took a seat next to Courtney.

"Hey Ash." Jack, and Courtney greeted in union.

"Are you ready for today?" Jack asked her.

"Does it look like I am?" Ashley asked.

XXX

Derek Morgan had just opened his car door when Gwen's car drove into the drive and she parked next to his car and got out.

"Hello Agent Morgan." Gwen forced a greet.

"Kingsley." Derek said shortly.

"Your still sore with me aren't you?" Gwen demanded.

"I have a right to be." Derek retorted.

"Do you know if Aaron told Kelsi about her father, and I yet?" Gwen asked as she checked her makeup in her driver door mirror.

"God damn woman!" Derek yelled. "She just got home from camp! She's been gone for most of the summer! Hotch will tell her in time!" He walked over to Gwen's car and looked at her. "If you try _anything_ to my Ashley, or Jack, or Kelsi I will slap a lawsuit on you so fast you won't know which way is the right side up." And with that he walked back to his car, got in and pulled out.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please. Why would I hurt the Morgan brat?"

Just then Hotch, and three unhappy kids walked up. "You guys have fun now." Hotch told the kids.

XXX

Later that day Gwen, Jack, Courtney, and Ashley walked into a bar. "A bar?" Ashley asked. "You took us to a bar for lunch?"

Gwen ignored the looks she got from the kids and she walked over to a table. "Stop complaining and have a seat." As the kids sat down in front of her Gwen gave each of them a menu. "Now order up. We're burning daylight."

Jack opened his menu and stood it in front of him. Courtney, and Ashley followed suit and the kids huddled together. "Can we ditch her?" Ashley whispered. "Please?"

"I got an idea." Courtney whispered. "She's taking us to her Club, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He also whispered. "What do you have planned?"

Courtney only smiled. "Lot of ideas."

Suddenly Gwen snatched up the middle menu, the swiftness caused the other two to fall back on the table. "Are you three going to order or have your little kid club?"

Courtney's blood was boiling, since she was rich herself she knew how to handle these kinds of people, thanks to her grandmother who has taught her and she found herself demanding. "What do you want with my Dad?"

Gwen looked a little taken back by that but she quickly recovered. "Young lady, your father is the kind of man I have always planned on marrying. He's handsome and charming."

"What else?" Jack asked.

"Your father is a good man. A strong man. I've always wanted one of those men." Gwen answered. "Those good men don't come by so easily you know."

"The FBI demands a lot of attention." Jack replied. "When I was young I hardly got to see him." He folded his arms on the smooth the able, he was starting to enjoy himself. "He was always working. There were days and nights where I hardly _ever_ saw him."

"That's not going to happen." Gwen said. "He'll have time for me."

Jack found himself standing up with Ashley, and Courtney on ether side of him. "The _only_ relationship he has is to _me, Kelsi, and the FBI_."

Gwen stood up. "Alright, that's enough! The four of us are going to my Country Club. And you three _will_ behave!"


	10. Into The Lion's Mouth Part 2

**I am so sorry for the long update!**

**I hope this chapter is worth it!**

Into The Lion's Mouth Part 2

XXX

As soon as Gwen, and the kids arrived at the country club, Gwen abandoned the kids so do her own thing.

"I would _love_ to have my Daddy arrest that woman for what she's doing to us." Ashley growled.

Jack grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her to a quiet corner. "You're not my sister." He accused pointing at her.

"What?" Courtney blinked just as Ashley approached. "Of course I am."

"Jack what are you doing?" Ashley asked. "Of course she's Kelsi!"

Jack shook his head. "No, she's not." He narrowed his eyes on Courtney. "You are not Kelsi Lynn Hotchner."

Courtney started to panic as she took a step backward and her back hit the wall. Then a thought hit her and she smirked taking a step forward. "Ok Jack. You have the profiler jean." She looked at Ashley. "So do you." She looked back at Jack again. "Profile me." She demanded.

Jack raised his eyebrows but decided to go for it. "Fine." He folded his arms. "The Kelsi I know would demand Dad to tell her what was happening. And if Dad wouldn't give her the answer she would make a huge scene."

"Not to mention you were acting really weird at the airport when we went to get our luggage." Ashley quickly jumped in. "And in the car ride."

"And when we pulled into the driveway after returning home. You were acting weird." Jack went on. "And the big thing. Sammy. Kelsi begged Dad to let her keep him after Sammy followed her from school." He paused, then shook his head. "No." He sighed. "There's no way."

Ashley looked at him. "What? What's wrong Jack?"

Jack leaned forward studying Courtney. "Nu uh." He shook his head as he leaned back. "I don't think so." He started to move away.

"Yes!" Courtney's voice had him stopping in his tracks. "It's possible." She walked over to him. "It is possible. I _am_ Courtney Renae Prentiss."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Your that girl from camp! Your that Courtney girl!"

Courtney looked at Jack, he still had his back turned to her, and Ashley. "Jack. Kelsi, and I met at camp, after getting into a hot water, we were forced to bond and we found out we really _are_ sisters. After that we bonded some more and decided to switch places. I really wanted to meet Dad, and Kelsi really wanted to meet Mom." She whips a tear that had slid down her cheek. "Please don't tell D."- She trailed off when Jack suddenly whirled around, ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

Ashley just stood there. "Kelsi has a _sister_?" She was defiantly stunned.

Jack pulled away from Courtney. "Courtney." He smiled. "How are you? How's Emily?"

Courtney brushed her tears away. "Good and good."

Ashley pressed her lips together. "Ok … not to ruin the lovy dovy brother/sister thing. But we _are_ on enemy territory here."

Jack, and Courtney looked at her. "Your right." Jack nodded. "Any ideas?"

Courtney smiled. "I have a few." She giggled. "Ash, how good are you at computers?"

Jack laughed.

"Just put me in front of one and watch the magic begin." Ashley grinned.

Courtney nodded. "Come on lets find some computers. Dear Gwen is not going to know what hit her!"

XXX

Inside a big-crowed room, Gwen sat in front of a computer typing away.

Some tables away, the kids sat huddled around a laptop with big smiles. "What's the idea?" Ashley asked as she sat in front of the laptop. Courtney, and Jack were on both sides of her.

"Near the end of school, a student played a prank on another student during a 'Business Tec' class, she downloaded this virus into the target's computer and every time the student would hit a key, a funny noise would come out of the speakers of that computer." Courtney explained.

"Oh, I like it." Ashley went to work on the laptop. "Where is this virus?"

Jack put a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Morgan if you hurt my laptop."-

"The virus won't hurt your laptop." Courtney interrupted.

"Where do I go Courtney?" Ashley asked as she cracked her knuckles.

A few tables away Gwen still sat in front of the same computer. "Done, done." She moved to type again, but when she pressed a key her computer made a mow sound causing her to jump. Looking around she then looked back at her computer and pressed another key, that one made an alarm clock noise. Pressing a different key that one made a police siren go off. Sighing she pressed another key. And that one made a loud farting noise.

Ashley, Jack, and Courtney cracked up laughing as they watched Gwen's reaction. Courtney then noticed Gwen standing up and starting walking over to them. "Quick, Ash, she's coming over here."

"Getting rid of the virus." Ashley quickly said as she quickly typed away, and within minutes the virus was gone and the background on Jack's laptop now appeared.

"Why don't you three go to the horse stalls?" Gwen suggested. "Play with the horses."

"I don't think so." Ashley said. "I'm scared of them."

"The horses here are very tame." Gwen looked board. "They won't hurt or bit."

Ashley leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "_Not_ going."

Gwen started to get angry and she placed her hands on the table. "I'm in charge of you three. What I say you do."

"Listen lady." Courtney narrowed her eyes on the woman in front of them. "Your not our mothers. You can't demand us or order us around!"

"That's it." Gwen narrowed her eyes on Courtney. "I _will_ be your step mother very soon. So you do as I say!"

"What!" Courtney's eyes widened.

"You shouldn't have told her that!" Jack yelled at Gwen who turned to look at him.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Gwen yelled. "Your father should've told her!"

"He was waiting for the right time to tell her! She had just gotten home!" Jack yelled back.

Courtney had heard enough, she quickly ran from the room.

"Now you've done it!" Ashley jumped up from her chair, she kicked Gwen in the leg and ran after Courtney. Jack stayed behind for a minute before running after the girls.

Gwen sighed heavily. Her cell phone rang, reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and saw Hotch's name. flipping it open she smiled. "Hi honey!"

"_Hey, how are things going_?" Hotch asked over the phone.

"Oh everything's perfect! The kids are having fun." Gwen lied.

"_Really_?" Hotch's voice sounded shocked. "_Are we talking about the same kids here_?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, we are." She looked at the computer she was using. "I just need a few more details for our big day!" She smiled. "I'm still letting you going to tell Kelsi about us."

"_Great … I'm going to need to tell her once you return her, and Jack home_." Hotch replied.

"Bye darling!" Gwen closed her phone.

XXX

Courtney found herself seating on top of a horse and down a path. She couldn't handle this. Her horse started making acting up causing her to look down at the path. There was a snake in front of the horse.

"Whoa!" Courtney held the rains tightly. Her horse riding lessons never taught her what to do for a startled horse.

The horse took off running with Courtney still holding tightly to the rains. "Pepper! Slow down! Stop!"

Courtney finally screamed as she fell off the horse and landed on her left arm. Hard. "Agh!" Her arm was screaming in pain as she lay on the ground.

"Courtney!" Jack came running up to her and slid on the ground next to her.

"My arm!" Courtney cried. "Jack, it hurts."

Jack gently rolled her over on to her back, which she rolled into his arms. "It's going to be ok." He gently lifted her into his arms as he stood up. "We need to get you to a hospital." He started down the path. "Then we need to call Dad."

"Dad wasn't suppose to find out like this." Courtney told him.

"I know." Jack replied. "I know."


	11. Speeding Up The Plan

Speeding Up The Plan

XXX

Inside a taxi Jack, and Ashley sat with Courtney lying on their laps. "That woman has gone too far this time." Ashley was saying as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father.

XXX

Derek jogged over to his ringing desk phone and snatched it up. "Ag."-

"_DADDY_!" Ashley's voice screeched through the line. "_Oh Daddy, its awful, just awful_!" She cried.

Derek perched himself on his desk. "Princess, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"_Daddy, we're taking Co … I mean Kelsi to the Community General! Gwen abandoned us during this trip of her's. She then lost her temper with us when we were just playing a game on Jack's laptop, Gwen yelled at us when we weren't doing anything, then Gwen told C … I mean Kelsi that she's marring her Dad soon and Kelsi took off. When she didn't come back Jack went to look for her. Kelsi had fallen off her horse and broke her arm_!" At this point Ashley had started to tear up. "_Gwen doesn't want to be around us! Did you know Gwen's planning on sending Kelsi, and Jack to a boarding school after she marries Hotch_!"

"Ashley, calm down, calm down." Derek said gently. "I'm on my way. Just stay put. And don't leave the hospital, Ok? I'm on my way." He hung up and bolted up the ramp, nearly crashing into Dr. Spencer Reid who stumbled back and fell backward into agent David Rossi who caught him. "Sorry Reid!" Derek called over his shoulder as he continued to run.

"What's with him?" Reid asked.

"Maybe Zac got stuck in a tree again?" Rossi suggested as he stood Reid up.

XXX

Ashley closed her cell phone and looked at Jack with a smile.

"Did you have to add the water works?" He asked as he carried Courtney into the hospital with Ashley following.

"I thought it was an added bonus." Ashley giggled as they walked into the hospital.

"I need help!" Jack cried as a doctor came up to them.

XXX

At the Prentiss home, Kelsi was seating on the couch looking out the window. She was board, it had started raining a few hours ago and it was still raining.

Just then the phone rang and Kelsi pounced on it. "Hello?"

"_Kelsi_." Courtney's voice came through. "_You have to bring Mom out here now!"_

"But it's still early." Kelsi protested. "No."

"_Kelsi I'm in the hospital_." Courtney said.

Kelsi's eyes widened as she dropped the phone.

"_Kel! Kelsi are you there_!" Courtney exclaimed.

Kelsi dove for the phone again and she snatched it from the floor. "Your _where_!"

"_I fell off a horse. My left arm is in a cast. And Dad __**is**__ going to find out because he, along with Derek are on their way here_." Courtney explained. "_And here's the emergency! __**Dad's getting married**_!" With that she hung up.

Kelsi stared at the phone in shock, she slowly hung up the phone and her eyes cast their way to the door of the room to see her Grandmother standing there.

"Grams!" Kelsi jumped from the couch. "Uhhh, how long have you been there?" She asked nervously.

Elizabeth studied her granddaughter. "The whole conversation."

"Ev, everything?" Kelsi nervously asked. "You heard everything?"

"I knew something was a little off about you dear." Elizabeth walked further into the room and stood in front of Kelsi. "Come on." She gestured to the couch.

"Now what's going on?" The elder asked once the two were seating on the couch.

Kelsi looked around the room. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time." Elizabeth said getting comfy on the couch. "And the rain isn't going to stop suddenly."

Kelsi looked at her. "Ok."

XXX

Ashley made a face at Jack. "How can you drink that?" She asked in disgust.

Jack looked at the liquid that was inside his cup. "It's just another drink." He said with a shrug.

"Everybody knows hospital foods and drinks taste nasty." Ashley said. "Remember, I should know."

"It doesn't taste that bad." Jack said. "Besides I'm thirsty."

Ashley made another disgusted face. "Gross!"

Just then the doors burst open to reveal Hotch, and Derek rushing in. "Jack, Ashley!" Hotch exclaimed.

"DADDY!" Ashley screamed as she bolted to Derek and nearly sent him falling backwards. She then pulled away from him and took his hand. "You are not going to believe the day we had!" Before he could say anything she quickly pulled him out of the waiting room.

"She is _defiantly_ Garcia's daughter." Hotch chuckled as he watched Derek stumbling to catch up with Ashley.

"Dad." Jack stood up facing his father.

"What's going on?" Hotch demanded. "Why is your sister in this place?"

"She fell off a horse and broke her arm." Jack answered. "She tried to runaway from the country club."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked folding his arms.

"Gwen doesn't care about us!" Jack snapped. "Dad, she lies to you, she lies to me! That woman doesn't want me, Courtney, or Ashley _near_ you! She's going to send me, and Courtney to a boarding school as soon as she's Mrs. Hotch!"

"Courtney?" Hotch asked. "What are you taking about?"

Jack didn't back down. "That's Courtney in there. Courtney, and Kelsi meet each other at camp." He folded his arms. "You do the profiling now Dad." He said just as Ashley, and Derek returned.

Hotch stared at his son. "That, that's Courtney's in there?"

Just then the doctor walked in. "Which one of you is Courtney Hotchner's father?" He asked looking at both Hotch, and Derek.

Hotch stepped forward. "I am." He told the doctor. "How is she?"

The doctor smiled at Hotch. "Courtney's going to be fine. Her left arm is broken, and she has a bump on the head, but other then that, she's going to be fine."

"Can we see her?" Ashley asked as she clutched her father's arm.

The doctor nodded. "Right this way." She gestured down the hall that she had come from.

Ashley, and Jack quickly followed her. But Derek stayed behind as he watched Hotch sinking into a chair.

"Hotch, are you coming?"

Hotch ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "Yeah."

XXX

Kelsi stood in front of the den, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her mother working on a sketch.

Elizabeth walked up behind her. "Just do it darling." She gently pushed her into the room.

Kelsi walked over to the couch and sat down. "Mom?" She asked hesitantly.

Emily looked up from her sketch. "Yeah?"

Kelsi lost her nerve and she bolted to the closet, disappearing inside.

"Courtney!" Emily headed over to the closet and tried to open it. "Come on Courtney open the door!"

"That's where I need to go!" Kelsi called from the closet as she tried to hide with the jackets, coats, and the vacuum. "I need to go see Courtney!"

Emily sighed as she folded her arms. "Courtney this is too childish. Come out of there right now!"

"I am not Courtney!" Kelsi exclaimed. "My name is Kelsi!"

"What?" Emily blinked at the closed closet door. "What are you talking about?"

"Courtney is with her father, Aaron Hotchner!" Kelsi called.

Emily gasped and spun around to find her mother still standing in the doorframe. "Mom?" She asked, her voice cracked.

"It's true." Elizabeth smiled, her own eyes in tears. "It's true."

Emily turned back around to the closet, she reached for the knob and turned, opening the door slowly to find a scared and guilty Kelsi who was holding onto the vacuum.

"Kelsi?" Emily breathed.

"I'm sorry." Kelsi's voice cracked. "But it's me." She slowly moved out of the small closet. "I am Kelsi."

A sob escaped Emily as she grabbed Kelsi into a tight hug. "Kelsi! My Kelsi!"

Kelsi gently pulled away from her mother. "I wanted to tell you ... I did … but I couldn't cause I wanted to know what it was like to have you in my life." She tried to whip her tears but they just kept coming. "Instead of just a face on a torn picture."

"I love you, and your sister equally." Emily said gently. "I missed you so much." She gently whipped Kelsi's tears away. "I carried you both inside me for nine months. You two gave me pains so much." She smiled. "It felt like you were playing hockey or your were fighting over who got to be born first."

Elizabeth walked over to them. "How about some milk and cookies?" She asked gently as she put a hand on Kelsi's shoulder.


	12. Goodbye Gwen

Goodbye Gwen

XXX

"Why don't we go on home guys?" Derek suggested to Ashley, and Jack when Hotch walked into Courtney's hospital room. With that Derek, and the two kids left the room leaving Hotch, and Courtney alone.

"Hi Courtney." Hotch greeted as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Courtney looked scared, now that her father now knew the truth. "Please don't be mad." Her eyes held tears.

Hotch gently took his daughter's hand. "What happened?"

"I wasn't running away." Courtney replied. "I just … I had to get out of there. Away from _her_. So I ran. Next thing I knew I was near the horses, so I grabbed one and took off down a path, I wanted to clear my head. Then the next thing I know is the horse is getting spooked by a horse and I'm falling off, hitting the ground hard." She looks away as more tears roll down her cheeks. "We meet at camp. I've never met you, and Kelsi felt the same for Mom, so we decided to switch." She couldn't hold her sobs anymore.

"Hey." Hotch gently moved to the side of the bed and gathered Courtney in his arms. "I'm not mad." He said softly as he gently rocked her. "I'm not mad."

Courtney snuggled into her father's chest. "Daddy."

XXX

"It was the camp." Kelsi told her mother, and grandmother as the three sat in the dinning room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "That's how we meet. At first we didn't care of each other cause we had never seen each other _and_ it was like looking in a mirror. After we got into hot water we were forced to share an isolation cabin, while there we bonded and found out the truth about each other … that we _are_ twins." She paused to left that sink in. "I never met you. And Courtney never met Dad. We taught each other how to be each other, then at the end of camp … we basically switched lives."

Emily watched her, feeling guilty. "Oh honey." She reached for Kelsi's hand. "I'm so sorry." She squeezed her daughter's hand.

A tear rolled down Kelsi's cheek. "So I guess you have to switch us back now huh?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid I have to … legally you belong to your father. And Courtney belongs to me … at lot of things changed when Aaron, and I separated."

Kelsi let out a shaky sigh. "But I don't want to loose you." She looked at Elizabeth. "Ether of you."

"Dearest." Elizabeth reached for her granddaughter's free hand and squeezed gently. "Life is never fair."

"But don't worry." Emily told Kelsi. "We'll make things right." She squeezed her daughter's hand again. "I'm not going to loose you now."

XXX

Courtney closed the passenger door of her father's Durango and looked up at the house as she stood in the driveway. When Sammy came running up to her, Courtney gasped as she backed up bumping into the car in the process.

"Sammy!" Hotch yelled at the dog, but Sammy ignored him as the dog sniffed Courtney before licking her hand.

Hotch shook his head. "Looks like Sammy figured your not Kelsi."

Courtney petted Sammy's head. "Yeah." She looked up when a car pulled into the drive. "Daaad." She whined when she saw that it belonged to Gwen.

Hotch looked up after grabbing a small bag from the backseat. "Court honey, go inside." He ordered as he handed her her bag.

"I'll be inside." Courtney nod. "Come on Sammy." She walked inside the garage with Sammy next to her, she opened the door that lead into the house, let Sammy in first before following and closing the door behind her.

"I see you found the kids." Gwen said as she got out of her the car.

"You abandoned my children." Hotch growled at her. "And now my youngest has a cast on her arm because of you!"

"I can explain." Gwen tried.

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Hotch continued. "Instead of ignoring them. My kids mean the world to me!"

"I was making arrangements for our big day." Gwen said. "I didn't think they would do something foolish like that. I mean come on, kids do stupid things just to get attention."

"Not mine." Hotch retorted. "Yes mine do stupid things." He agreed. "But they don't do it just to get my attention!"

That's when Gwen made a mistake. "The day we get married is the day I ship your brats off to boarding school! They are not going to ruin things for me!"

"Those _brats_, are my whole world!" Hotch yelled. "They are _staying_, I will not let you take them away!"

"Then it's ether _me_ or them!" Gwen demanded.

"You serious?" Hotch folded his arms. "I am not choosing between you, and my children."

"_Take_ your pick." Gwen said stubbornly.

Hotch pretended to think. "Them." He said pointing at his house.

"Excuse me?" Gwen gasped.

"My children." Hotch answered. "You wanted an answer, now you have it." He turned to head into the house. "Now please remove yourself from my property."

XXX

Inside Kelsi's bedroom, Courtney was lying on her good side on the bed, Sammy was lying at her feet.

"Court?" Jack asked when he pocked his head inside the room.

Courtney sat up and looked at him. "Hey." She smiled. "Come in."

Jack walked into the room and he grabbed the computer chair and sat backwards in it. "I see that Sammy's gotten use to you. How's your arm?"

Courtney shrugged. "It's heavy." She smiled. "You wanna sign it?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah!" He turned to the desk and began to look for a marker, finding one he moved to the bed as he opened it.

Just after Jack signed it Hotch walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Just signing Courtney's cast." Jack closed the lid of the marker. "Wanna sign it?"

Hotch reached for the marker. "Sure."

Jack walked back to the computer chair. "What happens now?"

Hotch finished signing the cast and closed the lid of the marker. "Well, you guys don't have to worry about Gwen anymore."

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jack asked.

Hotch reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ring. "She through this at my head."

Courtney suddenly felt guilty. "Daddy, I'm sorry. She was a nightmare. But you were happy."

"Yeah Dad." Jack agreed. "She was more then a nightmare, she was a bi."- He cleared his throat. "You _were_ happy."

Hotch shrugged. "Aw it's ok." He sighed, he looked at Jack. "Come over here Jack."

Jack got up and walked over to his father's side. "What's up?"

Hotch wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders as he says. "All I need." He took Courtney's free hand. "Is right here." He looked at both his children.

"Really?" Courtney smiled.

"My children are my world." Hotch told them. "Outside of BAU, you two, and your sister. Are my everything."


	13. Dinner For Two

Dinner For Two

XXX

Kelsi smiled as she looked up at her home. The front door opened to reveal Jack coming out.

"Kelsi!" He smiled as he jogged down the sidewalk.

"Jack!" Kelsi smiled as he grabbed her in a hug and spun her around in a circle.

"Hey squirt!" Jack returned the smile as he pulled away from the hug. "Hi Emily."

Emily smiled. "Hi Jack." She hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jack nodded.

The front door opened to reveal Courtney running out, Sammy right behind her and Hotch following.

"Mom! Kelsi!" Courtney smiled.

Emily's eyes widened when she saw the cast on her daughter's arm. "Oh my God, Courtney!" She gently ran her hand along the cast. "What happened? Are you ok honey?"

Courtney nodded. "Yeah Mom. I'm alright."

"She fell off a horse and got a bump on her head." Hotch answered as he approached. "But she's fine … hi Emily."

Emily straightened. "Aaron." She greeted. "How … how are you?" He looked good. No, he looked great.

"I'm fine." Hotch nodded. "How about you?"

Emily nodded. "I'm fine too."

The twins looked at each other, this wasn't apart of the plan, but hey the parents are now face-to-face.

Hotch turned to the kids. "Jack. Go take your sisters inside. Emily, and I need to talk for a awhile."

Jack smirked. "Ok."

"Have fun."

"Take your time."

With that the twins, and Jack turned and walked back to the house, disappearing inside.

"Let me help you with your bags." Hotch offered.

"Actually, believe it or not, I still live here in Quantico." Emily replied.

Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah." She petted Sammy's head.

"Come in." Hotch gestured to the house.

XXX

The next day the twins, Jack, Ashley, and Megan were in the park. Spying on Hotch, and Emily as the two talked.

"We are so going to get caught." Ashley said.

"And if my Dad finds out I took his camera without permission I'll be so grounded." Megan added as she fumbled with the device that was in her hands.

"Will you two be quiet?" Kelsi huffed. "We can't hear anything."

"We do have to get closer." Megan said. "It's the only way for us to hear anything."

None of the kids noticed Rossi coming up behind them.

"Hear what?"

The five kids jumped startled and spun around to see Rossi. "It was Jack's idea!" Megan accused as she quickly hid her Dad's camera behind her back.

"Now you five wouldn't be ease-dropping, would you?" Rossi asked.

"Ease-dropping?" The twins asked in union.

"Us?" Megan asked.

Rossi folded his arms over his chest. "Just what are you five up too?" He asked in his most business tone.

The kids looked at each other.

"Whatever is that you're up too." Rossi continued. "Better count me in."

"You'll get into bigger trouble then us." Jack said.

Rossi shrugged. "I'll manage."

"Maybe you _can_ help." Kelsi replied getting an idea.

Rossi grinned. "What do have planned?"

XXX

"Absolutely not." Emily said as Jennifer (JJ) Jareau-Reid held up a beautiful sparkly red dress.

"Oh come on." Penelope smiled as she fingered the dress. "You'll look great in it!"

"But I can't!" Emily protested. "I mean look at the price!"

Both Penelope, and JJ looked at the price tag. "So what?" Penelope asked. "Charge it."

Emily looked at the dress with a longing look. "It _is_ beautiful."

"Try it on." Penelope encouraged with a smile. "Then if you like it charge it."

XXX

"Kel. I've had enough surprises for the summer." Hotch said. "Can you please tell me what we're doing in front of this restaurant?"

"Trust me Dad." Kelsi smiled as the two stood in front of a very nice restaurant. "You're going to love it."

"Sure, sure." Hotch grumbled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket.

Courtney looked at her watch as she chewed on her lower lip.

Just then a taxi pulled up and the back door opened to reveal Courtney climbing out. "We're here!" She announced with a beaming smile.

Hotch watched as Emily climbed out of the taxi. "Emily … wow … you look wonderful."

Emily felt herself blush with almost a shy smile. "Thanks. So do you."

Jack came out of the building. "Everything's set." He smiled.

"Set?" Hotch asked surprised looking at his son. "What's 'set'?"

"The dinner." Jack quickly said. "The table is waiting."

Hotch nodded. "Ok. Well let's go."

"Oh, um there's one more surprise." Courtney said. "We … as in the three of us kids … aren't joining you."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Your not?"

"Nope." Kelsi shook her head.

"Bye!" The twins said in union as they grabbed Jack ran off, the three disappearing around the corner.

XXX

Once Hotch, and Emily were at their table. Hotch was holding his glass of wine "Here's to."-

"Our daughters." Emily interrupted, holding up her own glass.

"Right." Hotch said, although that hadn't been exactly what he'd had in mind. "To our daughters."

Their glasses clicked with a chime.

"You know." Emily began after taking a sip of her wine. "I've always seen you in Courtney. The way she always putting work, and after school activates."

"Really?" Hotch asked. "It's the same with Kelsi."

They were quiet for awhile until Hotch broke it. "They turned out great though, huh?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah … we've been lucky."

"What do you think we should do?" Hotch asked. "Now that they met we can't keep them apart."

"Well I could keep them for a year … and you can keep them for another year." Emily tried to answer.

"Em, they can't go to two different school's their whole lives." Hotch told her. "That's why we've came up with the solution that we've had."

Emily felt guilty as she turned her head away to look out the big window, before looking back at Hotch. "Really? I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again." She said in a quiet voice.

Hotch bit his lower lip. "Not _me_ Em."

The steward returned with two bowls of soup and placed them in front of Emily, and Hotch. Hotch looked down at his place setting. "So, how come you never got married again?" He looked back up at her. "I always figured by now you'd be remarried with a new family."

Emily chewed on her lower lip and looked down. "When Courtney was six, I tried. But it always ended up with a one date … as soon as they'd find out about Courtney … they'd run."

Hotch looked down. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head. "Don't be." She looked at him. "I'm not … what about you?"

"The job demands to much." Hotch answered, he paused and it was once again quiet between them. "Em?"

"Yes?"

"I may never be alone with you again … what happened between us?" Hotch asked.

Emily tried to blink back her tears. "It was the job … I tried to hold it together with the job … but when Strauss accused me of being a mole again, and when she tried to get the team split again … I just lost it … I had to leave cause Strauss was pushing and pushing … So I left my badge and gun with Morgan and left."

"You left me too." Hotch said quietly.

"I couldn't stay any longer." Emily said softly, her voice broken. "So I packed my things, packed up Courtney. And left." A tear escaped. "You never came after me."

There was a long pause. "I didn't know I was supposed to." Hotch's expression was pained.

Emily whipped her tear away. "It … it really doesn't matter now. The past is dead and gone." She looked up at him. "Let's just put on a good face for the girls and get this show on the road."

Hotch looked crestfallen. "Yeah … let's get this show on the road."


	14. Out Numbered

Out Numbered

XXX

The next morning, Jack walked into Kelsi's bedroom. "New plan!" He announced. Sammy who was on the bed looked up at him before lying back down. Kelsi who was going through her closet gave him a look.

"Ever here of knocking?" She asked as she went back to her closet. "Have you seen my backpack?"

"My traveling one, ya know with the handle?" Kelsi moved from her closet to her bed and looked under it.

"Why?" Asked Jack.

"Wait a minute." Kelsi sat up on her knees and looked at Jack. "You said 'new plan'. What new plan?"

Jack grinned. "Just something that'll make you, and Courtney stay together for a little while longer."

Kelsi narrowed her eyes on him. "What? I better be apart of this plan."

Jack nodded. "Yep." He moved to Kelsi's dresser and opened the middle drawer.

"Jack, get out of my dresser!" Kelsi yelled.

"Relax." Jack said as he grabbed a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he turned around and held them up. "You're going to love this plan."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Jack tossed the outfit to her. "Just put these on." He walked toward the door. "Come on Sammy." When the dog didn't move Jack shrugged before closing the door behind him.

XXX

Courtney walked out of the bathroom dressed in the same white t-shirt and jeans. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"You, and Kelsi are identical twin sisters." Jack reminded. "Of course it is."

Just then Kelsi's bedroom door opened and to reveal Kelsi coming out. "Like camp, all over again." She said when she saw Courtney.

"Scary, scary." Courtney said.

"Courtney!" Emily called from downstairs. "We need to go!"

"Let's do this." Jack said as he moved to down the stairs.

"Last chance." Courtney said.

"Last time." Kelsi agreed with a nod and with that the sisters moved down the stairs.

XXX

The sisters walked downstairs and now stood in the living room.

"Courtney what are you doing in those clothes. We have a plan to catch so we can get to your grandmother's Senator's party." Emily said.

"Here's the thing." Kelsi said. "We talked it over and decided this is totally not fair."

"Near the end of the summer, Dad always takes us camping." Courtney added. "And we want to go. As a family."

"The five of us." Kelsi said pointing to Jack.

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's who." Courtney finished.

"Girls, this is totally unfunny." Hotch said sternly. "Your going to make your mother miss her airplane."

"Courtney!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes?" The twins asked in union.

Hotch leaned down to the girl's level and looked at Courtney. "This one's Kelsi."

"Are you sure Dad?" Kelsi asked. "Cause you've had the wrong twin for a short time and you've never noticed the difference."

Hotch looked at the other twin, then back at Courtney. He stood to full height.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. If he didn't know any better the girls were enjoying themselves. "Camping sounds fun."

Hotch, and Emily looked at each other. They were out numbered.

XXX

**Happy 4th of July everyone! And be safe!**


	15. Crashing Down

Crashing Down

XXX

Hotch's Durango drove down the streets. The kids sat in the back talking quietly. "I can't believe you got her to leave even before Mom, and I got here." Kelsi was complaining. "I want to play a few tricks on her myself."

"If I hadn't fallen off that horse and gotten my arm broke then, yah. You could've played a few tricks on Gwen." Courtney said.

"So what's the new plan now?" Asked Jack.

The twins looked at him. "What new plan?" They asked in union.

Jack's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'what new plan'? You two are the actresses here."

The sisters look at each other. "Do you have a plan?" They once again asked, this time to each other. "No." Again at the same time.

Jack shifted was he was facing the front and rested the back of his head against the headrest of his chair. "Great." He whispered.

"Hey guys. Here's the camping grounds." Hotch stole a glance over his right shoulder for a second.

The three kids in the back looked out the windows.

XXX

The Durango pulled up and parked in front of a cabin. Four doors opened and everyone including Sammy climbed out.

"How many bedrooms?" Emily asked as she closed the passenger door.

"Three." Kelsi smiled.

"The sofa in the front room turns into a bed." Hotch said as he, and Emily moved to the back of the Durango to grab the bags.

"So." Emily began as she grabbed some of the plastic bags that had food in them. "Camping at the end of the summer?"

Hotch shrugged. "The kids are getting older. Its hard enough with me working almost 24/7." He grabbed some of the other plastic bags.

The twins, and Jack watched the exchange from the porch of the cabin. "Maybe we don't need a plan." Kelsi said. "And I would love to get this fake cast off my arm."

Just then Hotch, and Emily cam walking up.

"Why don't you three grab some more of the food that's still in the back?" Hotch offered as he unlocked the cabin door and disappeared inside with Emily, and Sammy right behind him.

"If we don't pull this off." Kelsi said as the three moved to the back of the Durango. "Then we're through! _Finished_!"

"Cool it!" Jack hissed as he grabbed a bag. "Dad's coming!"

XXX

The following morning Hotch opened the front door of the cabin and walked out as he held Sammy's leash with Sammy attached to it.

Seeing Emily on the other side of the porch, Sammy pulled Hotch over to her.

Emily looked up from watching the morning rain to see Hotch struggling to stand as Sammy pulled him along.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Hotch greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. How about you?" Emily asked.

Before Hotch could answer, Sammy ran around the two, his leash hitting the backs of Emily's legs causing her to fall forward hitting Hotch's chest. The dog continued to run around them until the leash was tightly around them.

Emily looked at Hotch, Hotch looked at Emily. The rain finally let up and it stopped.

Just then the screen door slammed shut and Courtney came out looking for Sammy. "Sammy!" She called, then came to a halt when she found her parents. Smiling she asked. "Can't you do that in a room?"

"Courtney." Hotch said sternly. "Please unwrap Sammy's leash from around us."

Giggling Courtney did as she was told. "Come on Sammy." She straightened as she now held the leash. "Lets go for a walk."

Just then Kelsi came out and walked over to them. "I'll go with you." She offered. With that the three walked down the porch.

"So." Hotch said after gathering himself together. "How about a hike after the girls come back?"

Emily nodded. "Ok." She smiled. "That sounds fun."

XXX

Later that night Emily was seating on one of the porch steps, looking out at the starry sky.

"If I didn't know any better." Hotch said as he sat down next to her. "Is that the kids are trying to set us up."

Emily looked at him. "They wouldn't … would they?"

Hotch nodded. "They would." He looked at her. "They're setting us up."

Emily blinked, shocked. "W, why?"

"Come on Em, don't tell me you haven't seen the signs to what they've been doing." Hotch said.

"I … I have." Emily turned back to the starry sky. "I was trying to ignore it."

"They're trying there best at it." Hotch continued as he to looked at the starry night.

Emily looked down at the grass. "We lead two different lives … you have your own life … I have my own life."

Hotch nodded. "Then its settled."

Emily gave her own nod. "Its settled." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Emily." Hotch said softly.

Emily swallowed. "Yeah ... I'm sorry too."

XXX

What the two didn't know was the twins were ease-dropping through the open window inside the main room of the cabin. Courtney got up and ran out of the room in tears. Kelsi watched her sister leave with her own set of tears.

XXX

Back home on Sunday. Emily was seating in her car, Courtney was seating in the passenger seat. Emily's dark cheery pear Acura Advance MDX pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road. The front door swung open to reveal Kelsi racing out as she tried to chase after the car, ignoring her father who was calling after her.

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so_

I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me

I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

I'm gonna smile  
So you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

Kelsi ran after her mother's car until she lost sight of it when it disappeared around a corner.

XXX

**I hope you like. I wanted a song in this chapter. And it took me a while to figure out what I wanted. The song is called 'Smile' from Lonestar.**


	16. Never Letting You Go

Never Letting You Go

XXX

_I always knew this day would come  
World is just too small  
To keep our paths from crossing  
Here we are just look at us_

I always wondered what I'd say  
Would I tell you that life is great?  
I'm getting better all the time  
Really lookin' up

Could I be too proud  
To show my heart?  
Well, to tell the truth  
It's not that hard

I'm still not over you  
Still the only thing I wanna do  
Is open up my arms and reach for you  
And to hear you say, you want me, too

You're the one for me  
Time doesn't seem to disagree  
Baby, I'm still not  
Over you getting over me

Guess I'll never be  
Over you

So there it is, I've said it now  
God I wish some way somehow  
You'd look at me, start to cry  
Say, you missed me too

But you moved on  
I understand  
Yeah, I tried that too  
But here I am

I'm still not over you  
Still the only thing I wanna do  
Is open up my arms and reach for you  
And to hear you say, you want me, too

You're the one for me  
Time doesn't seem to disagree  
Baby, I'm still not  
Over you getting over me

Guess I'll never be

Strong enough to finally set you free  
I know love will never let me be

Over you  
I'm still not over you

Emily looked up from the photo album and turned off the radio.

"The radio's right, isn't?"

Emily looked up startled. "What?"

"You still love him." Elezabeth said as she walked up to her daughter. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I … I couldn't." Emily answered. "I can't go back to him."

"Why not?" The elder asked. "You love him. So go to him."

"It's not that simple mother." Emily said as she moved to walk up to one of the many windows and looked out it.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Emily replied.

"Then why is my precous granddaughter refusing to come out of her bedroom?" Elezabeth stood up and walked over to Emily. "And why did she come to me in tears yesterday after your visit with Aaron?"

"I can't be with him." Emily turned to look at her mother. "We're living two separate lives … besides your forgetting _I_ left _him_."

"Does it matter who left who?" Elizabeth asked. "What matters is the heart and what it wants."

Emily chewed on her lower lip as tears flooded her vision. "He does look really good." She admitted.

XXX

The next day Hotch was in his office when Rossi walked in. "I can't believe you let her walk out on you … again!"

Hotch looked up at him. "What am I suppose to do Dave … chase her down? Bring her back?"

"Yes!" Rossi nodded. "Why is that so hard?"

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "Let's pretend I did. What's suppose to happen next?"

"Love her." Rossi answered. "Be a father to those girls you two made. Be a lover to Emily."

"I _did_ that. Look what happened." Hotch shook his head. "I am not going to let history repeat itself."

"Aaron. Go to her." Rossi said as he walked farther into the office. "Do you really want Kelsi to hate you for a more longer period of time?"

Hotch sighed, he leaned backed in his chair folding his arms. "Do you think Emily, and I could make it work?"

"God only knows." Rossi answered.

XXX

Later that night, Emily pulled up in the Hotchner driveway, put her car in park before looking at the dark house. Getting out of the car, Emily made her way toward the front porch and up to the front door. She rang the doorbell hoping it wouldn't wake the kids.

The house was still. No lights came on. Not even Sammy was barking.

Sighing Emily turned and walked off the front porch and back to her car.

XXX

At the park, Hotch was walking along a path with Sammy attached to his leash. Seating on a bench Hotch sighed, pulling out his cell phone he dieled a number before putting to his ear. "Emily … its me … I just want to talk." He said to the voicemail.

"So talk." Emily said gently as she came out of the shadows of the night.

Hotch flipped his cell closed and he stood up as he faced her. "I drove by your place. No one answered."

"I went to your place too … no one answered." Emily wrapped her arms around herself.

Hotch just stared at her. Until Sammy barked.

"I made the mistake at not coming after you once." Hotch said as he walked over to Emily. "I'm fighting for you now."

"What do you want from me Aaron?" Emily asked brokenly. "What about the job? What about Strauss?"

"Right now I don't give a damn about Strauss." Hotch said as he closed the space between them and gently cupped Emily's face. "I care about you. About the twins. About _us_. And about our family."

"And you expect me to fall into your arms and cry hestaricly … what do you want Aaron?" Emily asked, her voice still broken. "For us to pick up where we left off, and, and to grow old together?"

"Yes." Hotch said. "All the above." He then tried for a joke. "And even on my last breath, thy're going to have to take a crowbar to brake us apart."

"Just shut up and kiss me before I run from you again." Emily said as she grabbed his suit jacket.

Hotch leaned toward her and kissed her, letting Sammy's leash drop from his hand. The love and years missed of being separate from each other flowed out.

The two kissed passionly as they held each other close, clinging to each other. Sammy barked happily as he ran around them.

Finally the two pulled away for air. "I missed you." Hotch admitted.

"I missed you too ... so much." Emily also admitted before grabbing his head and pulling him down to her.

XXX

**I hope you like the ending! I'll be working on a sequal. It'll be about the lives of Kelsi, Courtney, Jack, Ashley, and Magen.**


End file.
